Industrial print systems normally comprise conveying means, such as continuous belts, to transport print media to the printer. The speed of the media may be monitored during the print process to help achieve a desired quality of print output. Media speed may be tracked using a mechanical encoder or an optical sensor. However, some mechanical systems may not deliver a desired level of accuracy and the use of the optical sensor may involve placement and then removal of marks, used by the optical sensor, on the print media.